One Morning
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up one morning find himself wearing nothing while Kagome was clad in only her necklace in a futon together. Discovering evidence that his suspicions were correct, he panicks. Will everything work out? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter I

Hey. I don't have any A/N's so this is it.  
  
One Morning  
  
Chapter I  
  
He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Blinking, he noticed that there was a ceiling above him. It wasn't Kagome's ceiling, nor was it the sky that he was used to waking up to. He looked at his surroundings, the shoji screens, the tatami floor, and the futon blanket. What he didn't see was the person next to him.  
  
Then he realized that he was naked. Butt-naked. Nothing on. He was horrified, and turned to his left. Kagome was right there, lying beside him, clad in only her necklace. She was also fully naked, her chest bared and her hair tangled.  
  
His eyes widened immensely and little glimmers of the night before came back to him. He remembered licking the sweat off her lips, moaning out her name, and all sorts of things.  
  
He saw the clothes he had shredded of her the night before, and sniffed them. His suspicions were correct. The remaining smell was her arousal, and her excitement. It smelled stale, since it was the night before.  
  
He pulled his discarded clothes from the night before on, and pulled the futon cover off, revealing a small spot of blood on it. He froze. They really had done it. She had lost her virginity. The blood was the proof. She shifted, sighing.  
  
No! Don't wake up. Please, don't wake up! He screamed mentally, clutching the fabric of his hakama. But unfortunately, she did.  
  
She blinked, and rubbed her nose, yawning. Stretching, she winced. She was sore. "K-kagome?" He stammered, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, closing her eyes again. "Uh. I want to tell you something." He said, pulling the cover down to her knees again. She had pulled it back up from the lack of warmth.  
  
She reached back to pull her shirt down but discovered it wasn't there. She turned around, realizing that she was pulling an imaginary shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't tell me that we did that." She said, flushing. "Um. We did." He let it go, and sighed deeply. She looked at the futon and discovered the blood. It all came to her. The soreness, the blood, the damp sheets.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked, shamefully looking down at his feet.  
  
"No." She said. "Do you even remember what happened yesterday?" She asked, covering her body with the haori he offered her.  
  
"Little parts of it. I don't even remember how we got into this room. I remember sleeping in a different room with Miroku. Then, that's about it." He said, scratching his chin. "I remember that I was sleeping with Shippou and Sango was across from me, sleeping near the door. I couldn't go to sleep last night, for some odd reason. I felt a little depressed for some reason. And then I started to write in my diary. Then, everything went blank." She explained sighing.  
  
She was wearing the haori as it would have been meant to be worn. She didn't even bother tying it. She had brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ne Inuyasha, what do you will happen after this? I mean, you'll be able to have the jewel and then you'll wish to be full demon right? Then you can revive Kikyou and have that life you always wanted with her. Since I have no place here, I'll just go back home. I'll be a normal school girl again." The words she was saying were heard to say, but she swallowed the guilt back and continued on, her eyes softening in emotional pain.  
  
"K-kagome." He stammered, surprised at answer. His back was to hers now, and he just stared at the ceiling, wondering if she was right.  
  
"No Kagome. I won't leave you. You made a promise to me, and I am going to return it. Kikyou has to go to peace. She can't go living on living on young women's souls forever you know. It hurts, I know that, but I have to let her go someday. I can never have the life I wanted with her. Anyways, it's not like we can ever have children. Miko's are supposed to be pure for the rest of their lives. I don't think that her ways of thinking are going to make this work. I mean, she wants me to go to hell with her, but I can't. I can't leave you." He said, smiling faintly.  
  
She didn't speak. She felt the warm tears roll down her face as she smiled, the shine of the sun making her tears sparkle iridescently. "Kagome? Did you hear what I said?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I did. I'm sorry for saying such stupid things. I didn't know what you're feelings were going to be." She said, turning towards him.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything." He turned his head to stroke her cheek, but she pulled away.  
  
"What are your feelings? Do you love me? Or her?" She asked, breathing deeply.  
  
"You." Inuyasha smiled, giving her a small peck on her cheek. She colored a deep crimson, and kissed him back, giggling.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Me too."  
  
"Really?" He grinned and stroked a hand on her head, and tapped a finger on the tip of her nose.  
  
She giggled again, and brought her hand to his left ear, petting it softly. He had gently put her down onto the futon and parted his lips at her neck.  
  
He licked around the collarbone to find the mark. It was there. He bit his lip with his fang and let his blood surround the mark. It glowed a deep red for a second and then it disappeared, leaving a small scar like mark with his fang marks on it. "What'd you do?" She whispered stroking the opposite ear now.  
  
"Just completing the mark." He said, fingering the mark.  
  
"What's the mark?" She asked, pulling his face off from the crook of her neck to meet her eyes.  
  
"The mating mark that claims you mine." He smirked, and rolled over so she was on top.  
  
Pulling the white under-haori material back, he revealed some of his flesh to her. "Now mark me with your canines. I know you have them. I've seen them before. Bite down as hard as you can so you can draw blood. Right here." He tapped the spot with his pointer finger and motioned her to bite.  
  
She nodded and bit down as hard as she could, closing her eyes. He hissed, but it soon subsided. "Now bite you own lip to draw your own blood." He instructed.  
  
She did as she was told and a small tear formed in her eyes, as she felt the pain. But she reached down to the bleeding mark and mixed her blood with his. She gasped when it started to glow the same reddish color but he nodded that it was okay.  
  
"Now you're officially mine." She grinned childishly and hugged him, surprising him.  
  
Inuyasha took the small string from his haori to tie it around her waist. It was big, but at least it went down to her knees. "Let's go bathe." He took her hand and helped her stand up.  
  
"Okay. I can walk." She said, and walked with him, limping a little bit. He opened the shoji screen and felt the warm spring air cling to his body. She put on a pair of zori that were left behind the screen onto her feet.  
  
When she put her head up again, she noticed Sango sitting with Kirara at the edge of the porch type area. "Kagome-chan?" She questioned, standing up. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and panic and tried to think of a reasonable excuse for her.  
  
"Why did you leave last night? Where did you go?" Sango asked her suspiciously, eyeing her surprisingly magenta colored face.  
  
"Uh. I. We.. Um." She started, but reddened even more. Sango then saw their hands linked together. "Oh! Never mind about it. I'll see you at breakfast!" Sango ran back into the room and they heard Miroku's voice down in the hallway.  
  
"Let's go." She whispered and he picked her up and sped to the outdoor hot spring. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd it go? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to start so many stories at once. I mean like, I made plans but I'm starting SO many stories at once so it's confusing! So, I might not update for maybe two weeks to maybe three weeks. Okay? So read my other stories.  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	2. Chapter II

A/N: This chapter has a lime section in it, if you cannot stomach lime or simply don't like lime, please do not read that section. I will label the sections with four asterisks. Like this: ****. Okay? So I will mark the beginning of the section to the end of the section. Thank you very much.  
  
One Morning  
  
Chapter II  
  
Kagome sat at the edge of the hot spring, pulling off the haori. When she finally got the string loose, she slipped it off, setting it on the ground. She stepped in, sighing delightfully at the warmth of the water.  
  
Inuyasha was standing behind her, loosening the sash on his hakama. He tugged at it till it fell to his ankles and then took off the fundoshi. He blushed at the thought of actually taking a bath with Kagome. But after all, she was already his mate.  
  
****So he took a deep breath and stepped into the steaming water, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, seeing whom it was. He sat on the rock below him in the water. He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck in the process.  
  
She put an arm around his neck, and kissed the side of his face, her warm lips emitting her breath. He felt the redness crawl to his cheeks again. She cupped his face in her palms, taking a good look at his face. He stared into her stormy blue eyes and noticed the seductive smile playing at her lips.  
  
She observed the small nervous look he was creating and laughed softly. "I won't try anything, I promise. I'm just taking a good look at your face. I've never seen it from up this close."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief and she ran a finger down his jawbone all the way down to his chin. Then she told him to close his eyes. His hands were down at her waist supporting her body.  
  
She then stroked his ears, receiving a small moan come from his mouth. Leaving his ears, she ran her hands down his back, her nails making him shiver. She pressed her lips against his and licked them. He gladly obeyed, opening his mouth. She explored his fangs and let his tongue caress her own. ****  
  
Behind the Trees  
  
"Sango, you were right." Miroku whispered softly, careful not to disturb the couple in front of them. She gave him a look that said, told-you-so. "So you really think that they did that yesterday?" She asked.  
  
"That's the proof Sango. It's right in front of you. They're naked of course, you can see the pile of clothes on the bank, and they're kissing, that's another thing, and thirdly, she was limping. You said that right?" He said.  
  
"That's true. So they really did it then." Sango said. Just then, they saw them come out of the water to dress. Sango's eyes widened but she quickly covered Miroku's eyes and her own with her hands. "If you dare look, I swear I'll beat you to death Houshi-sama." She said quietly, clamping her hand hard over his eyes. He just nodded. "Quick, let's get out of here." He whispered and they ran for their lives, careful not to make a sound.  
  
With Sango's training for hunting youkai, it was very easy for her to not rustle her clothes or anything, but for Miroku it was quite a problem. His shakujou, otherwise his monk staff kept jingling.  
  
"Just hold the rings and hurry up!" She hissed. He nodded and they ran till they were out of the forest. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sango walked back into the mansion they were staying at and called out, "Kirara? Do you have Shippou-chan with you?"  
  
"Sango!" A small voice said, jumping into her arms. He snuggled with her as Miroku glanced at him in envy. Shippou stuck his tongue out at him and smiled innocently at Sango. She sat down at the porch area again and began to brush his hair, taking it out of the small ponytail.  
  
"Um miss? Have you seen the youkai with the odd silver hair and the girl with the peculiar clothes?" A lady asked politely to Sango. She had a common kimono on with no designs or extravagant colors. She had on just a plain light blue one with a white obi. There was a white apron tied below the obi and she had her hair tied like Sango's. So obviously, she worked for the owners of the mansion.  
  
"I honestly don't know, but I'm sure they'll be coming back shortly. I'll call for you when they come back." Sango lied through her teeth but she was talking the truth when she said that she would call the girl if they came back.  
  
"Thank you very much. I'll be in the room behind you to clean." She said, bowing. Sango nodded her head in respect and went back to brushing Shippou's hair. "Oi Sango, where did Kagome and Inuyasha go anyways?" He asked, tugging her sleeve.  
  
"I don't know. When they come back you can ask them, alright?" She said tying his hair back into the hairstyle he always wore it in. There was a rustle in the bushes that sounded like footsteps.  
  
But Sango and Miroku already knew it was Kagome and Inuyasha. They stepped out of the bushes. Kagome was in Inuyasha's outer haori while Inuyasha wore his under haori and hakama. "Welcome back Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku greeted them, trying not to give away that he had saw them.  
  
"Breakfast was over fifteen minutes ago. Maybe they'll give you some food if you ask them." Sango suggested, adding the finishing touches to his hair. When she was done, he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Where were you? I missed you." Shippou asked. "Um well, we were just looking for firewood Shippou-chan." Kagome said. "Then how come you don't have any wood? And how come you smell like Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"Um, well he was carrying me because he was complaining I was too slow." Kagome lied. "But why does your hair smell like him too? And what's that on your neck? Did you get a bitten?" Shippou asked again.  
  
"That's enough Shippou." Inuyasha scolded, plucking him out of Kagome's grasp and giving him to Sango when they passed by her. "Oh yes, there was this woman who wanted to talk to you two. She in the room behind me cleaning." Sango said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, and opened the shoji screen, letting Inuyasha come in with her and then slid it shut.  
  
Inside  
  
"Ah yes. You two are here. Sir, did you two have any well, sexual contact yesterday with this woman? I found the futon ruined with blood. I'm sorry for embarrassing you two, but I just wanted to know if that was your room. Because there was a odd yellow object in there that I wanted to give you too." She asked.  
  
"Um. Yes." Kagome spoke up, but her voice was just above a whisper. "Come with me." She motioned them to follow and they followed her into the room. The futon was sitting there but it was folded in half. Kagome's yellow backpack was to the side of the room.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. I have a special soap that may take out the stains from the futon. I'm so sorry for making such a mess on it but this is the least I can do." Kagome reached into her yellow backpack and took out a small packet of detergent powder.  
  
"Here. When the futon is in water, you rip open the packet with your hands like this, and then you pour the contents onto the stains and rub the stains with a rag or something." Kagome demonstrated how to open it but she didn't actually open it. She showed her the small cut that opened it and then the girl thanked her and took the futon with her.  
  
When Kagome turned to Inuyasha, he was blushing like mad, his face a bright crimson. "C'mon Inuyasha, it's not that bad." She said. He nodded quickly and they asked the owner if they had any leftovers from the breakfast. They said yes and they gave them the leftovers. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly ate and returned to the room.  
  
Kagome searched her yellow backpack for any extra clothes. There was none. "Inuyasha, can I borrow your haori for the day? Since we are going back to Kaede's village, I just want to go home and get some more supplies." She said. "Okay fine." He grumbled, and stood up. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^  
  
So, how was that? An extra long chapter. I don't know why I made a long one but I guess it's good. Not that long but it's longer than the first chapter at least. Anyways, I'll be back soon because of my Writer's Block, so, if you're waiting, check out my other stories.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
